


Distorted Space & Warped Time

by dopemaemae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopemaemae/pseuds/dopemaemae
Summary: In a world controlled by the evil Red Force, nine unlikely allies must come together to save not only their own world, but all worlds, even if it means risking not only their lives, but also the potential loss of their memories.





	1. One--Pyree

Walking home after work when it was dark had always made him uncomfortable. Whether it be the neverending darkness that seemed to engulf every step he took, the uneasy feeling of being followed but never actually seeing anyone behind him, or the unnerving quiet that always seemed to find him, he simply hated having to walk home after dark. 

'I suppose I can’t expect many luxuries, being a descendant of the Pyrees,' he thought as he continued his slow trek to what he called home. Yes it’s true, he, Park Chanyeol, was a descendent of the Pyrees, creators of the dreaded Red Force. Even mentioning the Reds would send any man, woman, or child running for their lives, so Park Chanyeol stayed hidden. 

It wasn’t always easy, what with having bright blue hair and being six feet tall, but he somehow managed. He lived alone, unsurprisingly, in an abandoned railway car on the outskirts of the city; well, saying he was “living” may have been a stretch, he liked to consider his life as mere existence. He believed he was a burden, something society would never be able to truly trust or accept. The only reason he was even able to get a job was due to the owner being blind, so he was unable to see that Chanyeol was indeed a Pyree. 

For the most part, Chanyeol looked like most people with a few unique features, such as his height or his ears that were on the slightly larger side. The only feature that confirmed his true identity was his left eye that glowed red in color.

He worked in the city dump, sorting and disposing of all the items society had decided were no longer needed. He often found humor in the irony of his situation; someone society had turned away from and decided was no longer welcome near them working with all of their unwanted trash. Trash working to get rid of more trash, as he liked to tell himself. 

In the distance he saw his humble abode, laying on it’s side as always with the sliding doors facing the sky. Even though he didn’t like living in a rotting hunk of metal, he had to admit, having the doors facing the sky made it so only he (or people his height) could get into his home, that is if they could or even cared to find it. 

He finally reached his rusty train car and climbed inside to call it a night. The weather isn’t too cold tonight, maybe I’ll leave the door open a crack, he thought as he began to slide the doors shut. Just as he was about to walk to his sleeping bag, he heard a faint whistling noise in the distance. He carefully crawled over to the door to look up and out the crack he had left open and saw what appeared to be a shooting star. 'That’s weird… I’ve never heard of a shooting star actually emitting a noise…' He slowly opened slid one of the doors open farther to peer out at the supposed star. 

The more he watched it, the stranger it acted. At first it just appeared to be falling like any other star would, but then it started doing figure eights in the sky, and eventually, it stopped moving completely. Chanyeol grew more confused each second until he saw something light up on the object. It was red and had him slamming the doors shut as fast as he could. 

'That was the Pyre symbol lighting up on that thing… There’s no way they’ve come back right?' 

Maybe now is a good time for an explanation of the history of the Pyrees and the Red Force; 

The Red Force, or more simply known as the Reds, were an evil race that existed thousands of years ago, hell bent on taking over every planet in the universe only to destroy them after stealing all the natural resources. At least, that’s what all the history books say.

The truth is that they were originally known as the Pryees and came from the planet Pyre, whose natural resource was fire, and they lived in harmony with the the rest of the universe. That was until Dr. Bae Sungwoo became the head scientist of the Pyre military.

Dr. Bae thought he had found a safe way to harness the natural resource of a planet into a crystalline orb that could be used by the military to control it’s power. He and the military tested his theory on the small planet of Ameliorant and the results were flawless; with the exception that Ameliorant became a wasteland and almost the entire population had been wiped out.

Devastated by his failure, Dr. Bae killed himself, but not before the head of the military, Commander Park Junsu, stole the new technology. Commander Park was smart and careful, he wouldn’t reveal that he had obtained the technology, not until he knew he had the power to authorize the use of it himself. Over the years he gained political power, and eventually made himself dictator of Pyre. 

He began destroying planet after planet, stealing their resources for his own use. In total, he destroyed nine planets during his rule: Ameliorant, Spark, Lucence, Floe, Lacustrine, Terra, Zephyr, Jaunte, and his home planet, Pyre. All across the galaxy, he and his army quickly were given the name the Red Force.

Unfortunately for Commander Park, he didn’t have enough power to fight the united people of the other eight planets he had destroyed and he was forced into hiding until he died. 

Quickly following the disappearance of the Red Force, the surviving people found an uninhabited planet and they made it their new home. The planet became known as EXO Planet, a place where all eight races could live together in harmony, and that also just so happens to be where Park Chanyeol lived.

Chanyeol continued hiding in his metal box, hoping that what he had seen had simply been his imagination gone wild. Eventually, he was able to keep his eyes shut long enough to fall asleep. Little did he know, chaos had broken out in the city that night, and by the time he will have woken up, almost everyone was gone and the planet had become a wasteland.


	2. Two -- Terran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre -- Pyree -- Fire  
> Terra -- Terran -- ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a pronunciation guide?? Like all the planet names are real words, but the names of the races are just made up lol XD Let me know if you guys do and I can put a key in the notes sometime!

Life was easy for him, it always had been. His father was an important politician, his brother had already moved out to start his own life, and his mother was always off trying new “hobbies”, and he, well he always felt like something was missing. He was in his third year of college, he lived at home to save money, he even had a steady job so he could save up to buy his own car; but something was still missing.

“Hello? Soo, stop daydreaming, class already ended,” his professor called out to him from the front of the lecture hall. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he had been in and his eyes widened even farther than normal in surprise.

“Sorry sir, I’ll be going now,” Kyungsoo answered just barely loud enough to be heard as he gathered his things and left the hall. ‘Well… that was kinda embarrassing…’ he thought as he approached the car waiting for him at the front gates. 

Getting taken driven home everyday by his father’s personal driver had always been normal for him, but even in his third year of college, students couldn’t seem to grasp the idea that the small, quiet kid with the comically large eyes was actually someone of importance. His family wasn’t necessarily the most wealthy, no that title belonged to a Lacustee family, but his father was probably one of the most well known people on the planet.

It was basic knowledge for all children in elementary school to learn about their planet’s founding, and with his father’s position, Kyungsoo felt like he knew more than enough about it’s history. Well the eight races had first come together, they had to find a way to keep the peace so all eight could live in harmony. The Elemental Council was formed to do exactly that. Each race would elect their representative to speak with the seven other representatives whenever there was a problem between two or more races. 

Although their original goal had been peace, it was obvious that some races believed they were superior to others. On the social ladder, the Terrans, Lacustees, and Jaunters rose in power, respectively as the strength, money, and influence of EXO Planet. Near the middle fell the Zephryns, Floens, and the Lucents, while at the very bottom of the ladder were the Sparklens and the Ameliorants. 

Kyungsoo always thought the Council was pretty dumb, they never really got much done and just sat around and argued until they forgot what the problem was. The only actual law they had all been able to agree on was that they prohibited any descendant of the Pyrees to ever set foot on EXO Planet. 

Kyungsoo never understood that law either. ‘The Reds had destroyed Pyre as well, so it’s not like all Pyrees are bad… They suffered the exact same fate as the rest of us, so why can’t they live in peace with the rest of us?’ 

“Sir we’ll be arriving at the house soon, is there anywhere else you would like to go before we get there?” the driver asked as they came to a stoplight. ‘Hmm… is there anywhere I want to go? I could use some coffee, but I can just make some at home, no point in wasting money on that overpriced stuff.’ 

“No we can just head straight to the house. Thank you though,” Kyungsoo responded politely from the back seat. “Do you know if my mother or father is home today?”

The driver hummed thoughtfully for a couple seconds before meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “No sir, your father left for his three day conference this morning and I haven’t seen your mother since last night when I drove her to her yoga class.”

‘Of course, I should’ve guessed that she was cheating on dad again… she does this every time he has a conference,’ he thought bitterly as he gazed out the window. Suddenly something caught his eye and had him calling out to his driver to stop the car.

He stepped out of the car at the gates of the city dump at stared at the piles and piles of trash. ‘I swore I saw something, or maybe it was someone, walking around in here just a second ago.’

“Sir! I’m going to have to ask you to get back in the car now, you know this is an unsafe part of the city!” His driver screamed at him with complete terror written all over his face. ‘Unsafe? How is the dump unsafe? There are no houses anywhere in sight so what’s the problem?’

He slowly turned back to the car and just as he reached out to the door handle, he felt someone watching him. He quickly turned one last time, and that’s when he saw him. ‘Wow. He’s… wow,’ Kyungsoo thought as he stared at the boy staring back at him. He was tall, maybe even a head taller than Kyungsoo, he had brilliant blue hair, and the thing that had Kyungsoo the most intrigued, the single glowing red eye staring back at him. 

Just as quickly as the boy had appeared he disappeared, ducking behind a pile of garbage. ‘Who is he? What’s he doing in there?’

Suddenly Kyungsoo felt a hand on his back, pushing him into the now open car and then he heard the car door slam shut. Within seconds his driver was back in the front seat and accelerating off and away from the dump. Keeping his eyes on the road apologized to Kyungsoo, “I’m sorry for that sir, but you know it’s dangerous out here, and your father would never forgive me if I ever let anything happen to you. I do hope you understand that I meant no harm.” 

Kyungsoo refused to respond and simply stared out the window the rest of drive, rushing into the house as soon as the car stopped in the driveway. Instead of running to his bedroom, Kyungsoo ran down to the basement and locked the door, effectively hiding from the world. ‘Am I being childish? I don’t think I am… I’m a grown man, I should be allowed to make my own decisions…’ Those were his final thoughts before he fell asleep. 

Little did he know that his entire world had just been destroyed, along with everyone he knew.


	3. Three--Sparken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Bullying based on sexuality and homophobic remarks. Sorry, but I felt like it was needed for this chapter, but it is very brief. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a two for one deal, you guys get to meet two more Exo members this time!

He had hated his life. For a very long time is life had been nothing more than survival with the hope of something better. The best place to start his story is his childhood, no matter how sad it may have been.

At the tender age of seven years old, he had been abandoned by his parents. It’s not like he didn’t know why. Of course he knew why. They hated him, simple as that. Well, maybe that wasn’t quite it either. They didn’t really hate him, in fact they loved him, they just hated the fact that he was born. 

As members of the lowest tier of society his parents had barely even had enough to take care of themselves. Having a child in those awful conditions had just been the cherry on top. They tried, they really did, even he could admit that. They enrolled him in the best school they could and put all their savings into his tuition. They had hoped he would become a prodigy of some sort, or at least be smart enough to pass his advanced classes, and to their relief he was the former. 

Unfortunately after only two years of school, they had ran out of money, so instead of pulling their son out, they left. The school was unsure of what to do, the boy had no family and nobody wanted to take him in due to his race. But one of the teachers saw his potential, and after a lot of convincing, the school gave Mr. Kim custody of the little boy.

Skip ahead ten years and the boy was a senior and had the highest grades in his class. He was handsome, athletic, funny, smart, and charming, but he had one downfall; his race. Being a Sparklen made his life far more difficult than it should have been. He wished he could have hidden it, but he quickly found out that covering his naturally yellow eyelids was almost impossible, even with all the concealer he could afford. 

He was bullied by his fellow classmates, most often by a group of Lacustee boys. He ignored them the best they could, but it seemed like they never ran out of bullying material. They often mentioned how poor he was in comparison to them and how his race was inferior to all the others, which, if he was really honest, never bothered him.

Then it happened, they found out his secret. 

“Hey there little Sparklen, guess what I heard from a little birdie?” 

Confused by their sudden appearance at his locker, Jongdae turned and raised an eyebrow at them, slowly blinking and trying to think what they could have found out. 

The boys laughed at his blank expression and pushed him up against his locker, surrounding him from all sides. “Can you guess what it is Jongdae? Or should we start calling you ‘Jong-gay’?”

He froze in absolute terror. ‘They know… How the hell did they find out? I’ve never told anyone…’ 

“Oh ho ho, so it is true? Little Jongdae is a faggot,” one of the boys whispered in Jongdae’s ear while the other two held his arms against the locker. The leader of the group grabbed Jongdae’s ass and he tried to scream, but one of the boys put their hand over his mouth. “Tsk tsk Jongdae, you shouldn’t have tried to do that. What if someone had heard you? Then all our fun would have to stop.”

“It’s probably a good thing I heard him then. Let go of him Chanhyeong, before I get you and your buddies expelled.”

Within seconds they were gone. Jongdae took a few stabilizing breaths before meeting his savior’s eyes. ‘Shit, it’s Joonmyun… I’m so embarrassed…’ 

“Hey, you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” he asked in his calming voice. ‘God, what the fuck, why is he so perfect… it’s not even fair… first of all he’s hot, like not just hot but hawt! Second of all, he’s rich, not really as big of a deal, everyone around here was, Joonmyun just refused to act like a jerk because of his wealth. And lastly, he was kind, even to me… Oh shit, he’s staring at me, uhh, what did he say? Crap um…’ 

“You’re, um, hot?” Jongdae mumbled staring at his shoes.

“Haha, what? Is that a question? Are you unsure of my hotness or something?” Joonmyun asked teasingly with a small smirk. 

And that’s how Jongdae’s life began to turn around. He and Joonmyun quickly started dating; they tried the whole friends first thing but neither could keep their hands to themselves. After they both graduated, with Jongdae as the valedictorian, Joonmyun offered Jongdae a position at his family’s company as his personal assistant. At first Jongdae had refused, saying he didn’t want to get a job just because of who his boyfriend was, but based on his skills. Of course he wanted to work with his boyfriend, he just wanted to get the job fair and square.

As a compromise, Joonmyun’s father, who didn’t even know his son was gay, volunteered to interview applicants for Joonmyun and Jongdae agreed to apply for the job. Unsurprisingly, Jongdae easily got the job and that has been his life ever since. 

He lived and worked happily with his boyfriend of five years and there was nothing that could make his life any more perfect. But like all things in life, good things must at one point come to an end. Unfortunately for Jongdae, the night the world ended, he wasn’t even with the love of his life. He was alone, visiting his old home, trying to find his parents. 

Little did he know that he would never see them again nor would he likely ever enjoy the same bliss he had lived in for years with Joonmyun.


	4. Lacustee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUCHEN FEELS

He was in love. When he was young he never thought he would be able to love anyone because of his predetermined future. He had known since he was young that he would be taking over his family company and that made him think he would never have time for love. 

Then he saw him. He was about to leave school one day when he needed to stop by the library to return a book when he noticed someone’s foot peaking out from behind a bookshelf. ‘That’s weird… I saw the librarian leave a few minutes ago and she asked me to lock the door after I left… Did she not realize someone was still here?’ 

He walked over and peered around the side of the shelf and saw a boy, a cute boy at that, sleeping soundly on the ground. ‘This must be that Sparklen boy, judging by his yellow eyelids… He’s way cuter than anyone I’ve ever seen… I wonder why he’s still here?’ Joonmyun thought as he crouched down next the the sleeping boy. He truly was beautiful in Joonmyun’s eyes. ‘I shouldn’t wake him up, I guess I’ll just leave the key next to him with a note to lock up and where to put the key afterwards for when he wakes up.’

For the next three weeks, Joonmyun paid extra attention to Jongdae whenever he had the chance. They were in the same grade but they still had no classes together, due to Jongdae being on the honor track and taking university level classes as a senior in high school. Joonmyun thought he would have been jealous that Jongdae was in such high ability classes that even he, the student council president, couldn’t manage to understand, but he was more awestruck by the fact that Jongdae was so much smarter than him. 

He tried to think of a way to start a conversation with Jongdae, which he figured out very quickly was much easier said than done. Nobody except the staff spoke to Jongdae, and most of them still gave him the cold shoulder most of the time. ‘I can’t just walk up and be like “Hey Jongdae! I noticed nobody ever really hangs out with you! Do you wanna be friends?” That would be such a lame thing to say…’ he thought one day as he walked to the student parking lot after school. Then it happened. 

Joonmyun saw three other seniors bullying Jongdae in the hallway and he had to step in. As soon as the three boys ran off, Joonmyun turned to Jongdae. “Hey, you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

‘Oh. My. God. He’s blushing, how cute!!!’ he thought as he stared at Jongdae waiting for an answer. “You’re, um, hot?” he heard Jongdae mumble. ‘Great now I’m blushing, keep it cool, keep it cool Joonmyun, don’t be lame, just say something to make him look up at you and then maybe you can offer him a ride home or ask to hang out… I wonder what kind of food he likes? I bet he looks adorable when he’s eating, his cheeks probably get all chubby like a chipmunk… Wait! I’m getting ahead of myself! I need to say something before things get too awkward!’ 

“Haha, what? Is that a question? Are you unsure of my hotness or something?” Joonmyun said as he laughed and tried to smile a little at the cute boy who had finally met his gaze. 

“What? No! I mean, I’m not like unsure or anything… I just said that without thinking, I’m sorry!” Jongdae quickly replied, as he bowed profusely to Joonmyun.

Joonmyun started laughing even harder and grabbed the other by the shoulders, trying to stop him from apologizing. “No need to say sorry, in fact I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while that I think you’re really cute… but I didn’t really know how… So I guess that made things easier huh?”

Jongdae gaped at him with his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t come up with something good to respond with. Joonmyun soon learned that the Jongdae from the first day they spoke was not the Jongdae he had grown to love. He always had a witty comeback, could always make Joonmyun smile, was very rarely embarrassed by words alone, and typically had no filter when it came to his opinion. That was the Jongdae he loved and that was the Jongdae he became acquainted with as they started their relationship four months after they met. 

He never realized what love could do to a person until Jongdae came into his life. He never thought he could wake up everyday thinking of how to make another feel as loved as he did. He never thought he would actually want to be with someone at all times and be thinking about them nonstop even when they were apart. He especially never thought he would have a choice in anything in his life, even who loved.

His life had always been full of worry. Being the sole heir to a successful business isn’t as easy as it seems. He had to behave a certain way whenever anyone was around, he had to maintain certain grades, and most importantly he had to obey every decision his parents made for him. Sometimes it was too much for him, and when he was alone in his bed he would break down and cry, only to quickly rebuild those walls before he woke up the next morning.

With Jongdae, it was like everything was just so much simpler. He could be himself, his real self that liked lame jokes and laughed at everything, that liked to dance even though he was terrible, and that liked to take care of others. When he started dating Jongdae, his breakdowns stopped happening and his parents decisions seemed less daunting than they once had. Jongdae had become his pillar in life, and he never wanted to be without him. 

The night the world ended, Joonmyun was alone in the hospital with his sick mother, praying that his love would be able to find his parents as well. Little did he know, he wouldn’t get to see his love for many weeks, and the circumstances would be less than desirable for their long awaited meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if these chapters are a bit on the short side, but I will try to write them frequently!
> 
> Please comment and questions or constructive critisisms, or anything really, just please, nothing too insulting lol, I love feedback!
> 
> (this is also my attempt to actually finish a story for once...)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
